This invention relates generally to a method for creating a verified food source.
Multiple references may be found in the prior art that disclose methods of recording and accessing data so that a food source's history may be reviewed after a problem has been detected with the food source. While these disclosures may be useful in stopping disease outbreaks, locating contaminated food sources, and sometimes locating a source of contamination, it would be much more efficient and safe to verify the food source and detect problems earlier. Further, as technologies used in the foods industries continue to rapidly evolve, many people want to know the direct history of food before they eat it.
In response to this need, a method has been devised to create a verified food source (a food source having ensured traits). According to this inventive method, a verified food source may be “natural”, or it may include extraordinary traits through the transfer of genetic properties from verified seed to the verified food source. “Food” as used herein is inclusive of drink as well as traditional solid food.
A method for creating a verified food source according to the present invention comprises planting verified seed in accordance with planting protocols to create a crop, growing the crop in accordance with crop protocols, harvesting the crop in accordance with harvest protocols to obtain grain, storing the grain in accordance with storage protocols, inspecting the grain to identify grain that meets predetermined grain standards, verifying the grain that meets the predetermined grain standards, feeding the verified grain to a certified food source, fostering the food source in accordance with fostering protocols, inspecting the food source to identify food source that meets the fostering protocols, and verifying the food source that meets the fostering protocols.